


【茸D】Puzzle 上

by touttuvaHR1234567



Category: Jjba - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touttuvaHR1234567/pseuds/touttuvaHR1234567
Summary: To be or not to be
Relationships: Dio Brando/Giorno Giovanna
Kudos: 10





	【茸D】Puzzle 上

【茸D】Puzzle 上  
是前篇Haze的加笔但直接看大概也没问题的...？

不小心写太肥，光上就要2w了最近又忙，哎

父子谈心想不到怎么概括，反正感觉不对快跳开(？)，不是什么有趣故事  


summary：to be or not to be

*教父茸，吸血鬼D  
*屌魔馆友情(？)客串  
*ok?↓  
==========

*

"我曾听闻一种说辞，当面临纯粹的'恶'直击－－那样令人无法承受的恐怖－－它却与神圣感极其相似，皆是遭遇了超越人类力量时的震撼。*1"

*

那是一个转角。在这个算是不太着名的景观区的东边－－哦，就以那尊帕拉斯雕像为准吧，以它向东——街尾转角有一间西耶娜花坊。它不算太明显，有时候旁边的面包坊生意过好，总有人龙将它遮掩；或谁家的男孩替有钱的客人将皮鞋穿软，三五成群蹦蹦跳跳，大家的注意力总会被那些欢快的男孩儿吸引。

但这不妨碍总是飘着淡淡花香的花坊今天来了客人。

一根发带将略长的发尾系起，金发的男人戴着一顶高筒帽，蜂蜜金的眸子微微上挑。他身着一套低调又有奢华感的礼服，看上去简约却又因暗纹而繁复。

他优雅得像个贵族。花店里的女孩儿想，他是谁，未曾照过面，那身装扮像是即将要参加一场盛大的宴会－－他怎么会在这里？他的轮廓看上去像个日耳曼人，一个冷冽的、有钱的日耳曼人；与这儿、总是带着地中海拂来温暖湿润海风的南意大利，充斥着拉丁人、吉普赛人、阿拉伯人－－他与这儿格格不入。

"先生，您需要什么呢？"

"我需要玫瑰花束。"他说："越红越好。"

于是DIO－－那位优雅的男士－－捧着一束艳红的玫瑰花、在西耶娜花坊摇曳着春日的风铃声里，再度信步于这条与他格格不入的街。

终于走过那段人烟嘈杂的地方，他来到一座墓园，与其说是一座墓园不如说只是一个洁白朴素的造景之中有座墓碑。完全洁白这样的形容幸许不恰当，准确看来它是以素白的篱笆为基底，衬得周围的矮灌木丛绿意盎然。

他欣赏了会儿墓碑上用漂亮的意大利花体刻下'Don Giovanna'的字样，没有墓志铭，宛如人赤裸着出生又什么也不带的回去。献花的小台阶早已被整齐的摆放一些用于悼念的花束花圈，DIO心情极好的勾着唇角，思索着他带来这束张狂怒放的惹眼玫瑰能往哪儿摆，好让它们的嚣张可以最大化。

"父亲。"

听见那声无奈又带着宠溺的呼唤，DIO半侧着转身，看向声音来源－－应当躺在墓地里的堂·乔巴拿来到他的身旁－－即时阻止差点就要往石阶上放肆的玫瑰花束。

上前走来的乔鲁诺从DIO身后连同玫瑰一起环住，将脸埋进人的颈窝，"别胡闹，这样的玫瑰是用来求婚的。"

DIO沉吟一声，任凭乔鲁诺的手覆上他的手背，修长的手指悄然进入他的指缝；倒是被身后的人这副依恋的景象逗乐，他轻哼一声扬起下巴开口："乖乖躺回你的墓地里。"

"凡无意志薄弱之缺陷者，既不降服于天使，亦不屈从于死神。*2"

乔鲁诺微笑着松开DIO，接过花束稍稍弯腰，拉起父亲的手指亲吻手背；途中一枝玫瑰不甚从中跌落在地，被附近两只悠悠转的白鸽发现，一只凑向被修剪好、已无小刺的茎部叼起整枝玫瑰，另一只则叼起那一小片脱落的花瓣。

DIO的视线还落在那两只鸽子。他想，他们有玫瑰、有白鸽，如果将这座墓园当成小教堂，乔鲁诺就没了不亲吻他的理由。

思及至此，心有灵犀的儿子便大胆的在自己坟墓前和父亲索吻。反正荒谬的事总会被更荒谬的事掩盖过去，这个世界一向如此。

*

这个宛如夹注号的故事幸许该从他们马车上的对峙接续说起－－人类极其脆弱，只消一个瞬间血肉之躯就能变为干瘪的尸体－－乔鲁诺承认自己被震慑住了，双手光是勉强捧住真相的碎片就弄得淋漓鲜血、在或许是相关联的犯者面前居然落得如此狼狈。

"...您究竟认为我会纵容您到什么地步？"乔鲁诺用着复杂的眼神看向他的父亲；后者则大方的摊手笑了出来，头稍稍歪向右边，"你又能把我怎么能耐？"

－－如果这变成敌方、变成他必须抗衡的可怕力量？

那简直像天灾，像神的罚惩，叫人无法招架得只能选择臣服，无法能耐。

"你愿意永远陪伴在我的身边吗？"

那时候金色的神明这么对他说。乔鲁诺一时之间无法分辨这是威胁多一些，还是恩宠多一些。"我只知道我不会是个完美的傀儡。"他的字句带着难受，乔鲁诺不清楚是因为拒绝父亲而难受，还是难受于其他。

"你在畏惧，或者怜悯我成了一个不老不死的怪物，建立在此之上的推想我都不会有任何意见，但是。"DIO说，他看向追寻真相的乔鲁诺在逼自己面对这个离奇可笑的现实，像个愚蠢的凡人，凭着一己之立想在最危险的夹缝站稳脚步，"初流乃，万物殊途同归，除非超越万物。"

"凌驾在生死之上就能称之为超越万物吗？"乔鲁诺问，DIO的话像表达他的不老不死是超越万物的证明，但它不太具体。

它不像一个明确的目的，或许这样提问太不贴切，但成为吸血鬼听起来像他的父亲为了达到某种目的而必要的手段，但乔鲁诺选择回避，只问他肯定父亲会回答他的。

"生死太狭隘了，是规矩，是自然法则。"DIO侧靠在马车的椅背，即便那不是十分舒适，"一个优秀的凡人总能将这些规矩得心应手的拿捏，或许你是，或许你不是－－但只要想到那些被观察、并结论出的万物运行－－人类竟然会为了彷佛看透宇宙的奥秘而狂喜，我只想大笑。"

－－竟然会因印证了自己活在'规矩'之中，而觉得这个'规矩'伟大得不可思议？只因为它强大到没有人能逃离反抗这样的过程－－或者说众人都默许自己活在这个大暴行之中，强者与弱者毫无差别，谁都一样可怜－－人类要有多屈从，才能获得一点自我安慰的自由？它极其卑劣，让人所追求、所放弃的一切尽困囿于框架之中，无力并且无聊至极。

DIO随着话语而张闭的嘴唇映在乔鲁诺的眼底，他轻轻伸手碰触父亲的下唇，像那时候父亲让他噤声一样， "我只是想要'真相'。您让我别对您摊牌，那么说出这番话的您又想从我身上得到什么？"

"你有权利知道这是我的选择，交换条件，我会得到你的答覆。"

"只有我的答覆与您的想法相嵌合，您才会向我展示更多，是吗？"

DIO扬起了下巴，他睨瞰着儿子算是默认；乔鲁诺深吸一口气，他说："您总是如此，即便表现得像毫无隐瞒、自信得能任人随便探查，但实际上只愿意给人窥看见您想让人'以为'的一面－－我不敢太狂妄的认为这样的表象仅对我如此。"

"谁不是这样？我不会和你绕这个无意义的小圈子。人只要能够看见他想看见的，就会满意并且知足了，真相也是如此。"他的父亲压低声音吐露嘲讽："你敢说你心里没有一个假设猜想，纯粹得仅是想知道真相，而不是为了证实你的推论与猜测是'正确'的？"

广义来说这两者不冲突。但人在听见一个消息的第一时间，皆是以自己过去经验加上事实逻辑而形成一个看似客观的推论。乔鲁诺咬着下唇，DIO直截了当的逼迫他承认自己被约束、逼迫他承认自己就是活在规则中的人类。

而打断他们对峙的是马车骤然停止。

"DIO大人。"坐在前方驾车的车夫转过身，拉开那个能与车厢内的人对话的小窗口，"卡兹先生的别庄到了。"

"继续前行，艾斯。"DIO说："在往前方是片冷杉林，路只有一条不算难找。里头有个不起眼的小木屋，那才是我们的目的地。"

车夫应了一声持续行驶，DIO把目光转回乔鲁诺身上，后者的手还放在照明的手提煤灯旁。乔鲁诺想，是啊，他的父亲独自在伦敦生活，有熟悉的车夫一点也不为过，当初又怎么会任由自己替他招车夫参加聚会？

即便以保护做为确切包装，父亲早就知道自己在探查，甚至也任他随意安排－－那么自己究竟在难受什么？

乔鲁诺轻轻将掌心覆在DIO的手背上，后者微乎其微的叹了一口气。

目的地是那间当时参加宴会后、DIO被那个伪装的'车夫'带去的，宛如据点的小屋子。如今被风吹得摇晃的门看上去像个最糟糕的邀请，DIO让车夫和马匹们待着休息，让乔鲁诺提着灯一同前去。

"这里是？"

"你上次让那个探子查我，宴会上出了点状况他临时带我来这儿安置。"DIO没有说那场骚动就是他制造的，在乔鲁诺点燃壁炉里的柴火时随意看了看周遭，"呵，不到一天时间，逃得倒是挺快。"

乔鲁诺本来想说'我没有查您'之类的，但最后也没说什么，只跟着一起在四周看看，最后还是DIO双手环胸有些无奈道："我都不知道怎么说你了，看你的反应就知道那个探子肯定不是你们组织的人。要'探查'事情的人必须自己培养，你还是我头一个看过这么天真的。一般情报屋不会自己去做搜查举动，他们只负责买讯息和卖讯息；像你雇这种满地跑的直觉最灵了，'伦敦发生的事件'、'堂·乔巴拿的父亲'、'宴会突发状况'等等，他可能不见得马上用逻辑去厘清这些事是否有直接关联，但直觉告诉他必须立刻离开。这也就是很多组织讨厌另外雇探子－－你不知道他掌握多少，不知道他遇到的其他雇主与你有没有利害相关，即便将他杀了也不知道他有没有记录情报的方式－－"

"请暂停，父亲。"乔鲁诺将手放在额头上，"我...即便您可能拒绝聆听我的坦白，但我仍然要说。空条先生确实会在各地探查情报没错，但有个前提，他是个博物学家，我当初是没办法接触伦敦警方，才借助他的力量去比对图鉴伦敦港案子里出现的草本植物是不是毒品原料，我没有料想到这样做会冒犯...您。"

"实际上并没有。我也说了，你确定你想要的真相在我身上？"

"我希望我们彼此都能更坦诚一些，好吗？"

DIO径自撇开脸不再看向乔鲁诺，仍旧维持双手环胸的姿势，"这我也说了，我要得到你的答覆。"

乔鲁诺一手抓着DIO的手臂，另一手抚向后者的脸颊让他好好的看向自己，"如果我的答覆是'愿意，我会永远陪伴在您身边'，您就会毫无顾虑的爱我吗？"

DIO稍稍动了动唇角，只是轻轻的说："是你，是你在这个时间点来到伦敦，让事情变得复杂。如果不是你亲自前来，我们现在就正玩着愉快的'教父的伦敦情人'这样的游戏，不是吗？"

"即便知道事态会像现在这样，我仍然会前来。"乔鲁诺说："一如我先前所说，我来的目的就是为您，我思念您。"

"有必要吗。"或许是脸被抚住的关系，DIO不得不看着乔鲁诺的双眼，语气却平静得不可思议，"你只是盲目的在向我渴求，乔鲁诺．乔巴拿。你有必要做这种事吗？"

他居然如此称呼他，乔鲁诺．乔巴拿。

乔鲁诺一时之间把'请喊我初流乃'之类的请求哽在喉头，最后选择将手后移到DIO的后脑杓，想向他索求一个确认的吻；然而却是DIO的手指挡在唇瓣之间，"我们在这里暂歇，过了今晚你也该回去你的那不勒..."

乔鲁诺拉下DIO的手、将父亲剩下的话吻了回去，轻咬他的下唇稍稍退开，"请原谅我很碍事，但我尚未有离开的打算。"

DIO垂下眼眸，对上乔鲁诺那双冥顽倔强的双眼，僵持不下。

"...愚蠢。"他的父亲最后这么说道。

乔鲁诺怎么也没想过，自己到底为什么会站在这里。

这是在他'坚持'留在父亲身边(他总得了解一下食用人类血液的父亲在毫不遮掩下的平常生活，对吗？)，约莫一个星期后发生的事。

实际上他在跟着父亲乘船的时候就开始觉得世界魔幻了起来。这一个星期乔鲁诺在DIO身边举止上有些拘紧过分，大抵只剩礼貌性的亲吻和拥抱，再更亲密的肢体接触都收敛全无；于是DIO干脆把他当空气，爱做什么就做什么也不解释，直到昨天随口说要出趟远门让他简单收拾东西，还记得把他一起捎上船。

于是乔鲁诺迷茫的上了船又下了船，期间一直不断思考和父亲这种尴尬氛围究竟要维持多久，但他知道自己现在肯定不能走－－DIO绝对不会多说什么，乔鲁诺开始怀疑自己是不是被情感绑架(虽然他更相信是错觉)，但这些看上去像自发性(甚至还有些任性)的行为确实是内心这么想，还是无意识的顺从了父亲、或下意识的唱反调？

他否认掉了幼稚的最末者，只想着他们的距离近得只要一伸手就能牵住父亲。乔鲁诺确实想这么做，但一对成年父子在街上手牵着手...毕竟任何一方都不是需要照料的孩子或老者，即便不见得引人侧目，但着实怪异。他想，所以人真的有办法毫无顾虑的从心所欲吗？多少行为上以为的自我选择都是下意识往合理与大局考虑？偶尔顺应心想的发展还会被谬赞为'幸运'，他又想起了父亲那句话："人类要有多屈从，才能获得一点自我安慰的自由？"

他不确定这种略嫌肤浅的例子是否能稍稍触及到父亲话语的边，他伸手轻轻碰了DIO的手指，一个小小的、痒痒的，无伤大雅的摩擦。

再往内陆前进一小段，乔鲁诺看着那些圆顶大建筑和小尖塔(事实上，这种清真寺建筑在历史上被来回占领的南意大利也不是没见过)，又看向他的父亲，他们才刚刚借乘了个骆驼商队的便利(看起来像个刚收完沿海货物的商队，现在时刻逼近傍晚，队伍不会冒险在晚上穿越沙漠，定是要进城暂歇一夜)，从亚历山大港向内陆出发。

"反正你那些小偷小摸的技俩还在，保护自己不被抢就好。假装一下自己是英国商人没那么困难。"

乔鲁诺有些汗颜，他听着父亲在那个阿拉伯富商手舞足蹈的演说下随意点头附和，在DIO随口胡诌他在经营机械零件和精品工艺(甚至还掏出一个漂亮的音乐盒，老天，乔鲁诺想，这个地域看起来过于贫民，说这些真的有赚头吗)那个富商看他们的神情像匹大肥羊，欢喜得不得了。

告别了那个啰嗦又热情的阿拉伯人，DIO随手把多带的八角音乐盒塞给乔鲁诺让他带着玩，他们甚至还'入境随俗'的稍稍在身上披盖亚麻布做遮掩。DIO瞅了眼看起来想发问什么的儿子，倒是挺随意的开口解释："在更久以前水路无法通行很远时，陆路商队就有着相当的优势。而现在水路发达，指不准他想藉我运来英格兰产品，继而以小亚细亚那条贸易线运往更里面吧，那可十分增值，商人的鼻子是很灵敏的。"

乔鲁诺不禁深思不怎么操心贸易(说实话军火贸易是大宗，得瞒着虽然不是很有效率但还是有些麻烦的军警阻挠，但这也不归他管，批字就好)这块的自己是不是该反省一下，没准还能经营副业。

"往后世界各地的交流肯定会更加发达迅速吧，以刚刚那个阿拉伯人的方法，或许赚个五十年一百年不成问题，但这样长途而增值的东西一旦因更便捷的交通而能够轻易取得，说穿了物品本身就只是物品，失去了难以取得性它们就会无疑的平凡起来。你难道不好奇那会是什么样的光景？"

"那么真正有价值的东西，仍然会矗立在那儿绽放它的光采。但平凡的东西存在并普及也不会是坏事，他们支撑着芸芸众生的生活甚至增添娱乐，也衬托着更高价值物品的不凡。"乔鲁诺想了想，不觉得自己有回答到父亲的问题；DIO意外的笑了笑吻吻他的脸颊，"人会因为难以求得而有欲望，也会因为唾手可得而不满足，你还是好好保持住你这份天真吧。"

乔鲁诺摸了摸被亲吻的脸颊有些发愣，他还是能感觉出父亲的心情是愉快的。

然而更让人觉得和现实脱节的事儿还在后头－－不如说这根本就是DIO来埃及的目的，虽然他什么也没告诉乔鲁诺－－在DIO站在一个红褐色墙面不远处、说'到了'的同时，乔鲁诺只见一只迅速猛剧烈的猛禽迎面俯冲，还是他父亲喊了一个名字它才骤停(彷佛在炫技似的)，DIO随即摇摇手说："佩特夏，去告诉泰伦斯。"

乔鲁诺这才看清那是只游隼，它向上飞回上空，继而往那栋墙门建筑内前去。他突然有些耻于之前老是关心父亲会不会饿或是会不会累的自己，虽然这能归在实在是太久没见面，有些克制不住的补偿心态，他当然知道DIO能很好的照顾自己，甚至额外照顾一只...鸟。

"门开了。初流乃，可以进...初流乃？"DIO的手在心不在焉的乔鲁诺面前晃晃。

"谢谢您的关心，我没事。"乔鲁诺抹了一把脸，看向那个敞开的大门，内侧右手边有个直立的树枝粗干，那只叫佩特夏的鸟站在那儿没有往他们的方向飞来，但看上去还挺愉悦昂扬。

在一同走入那个铜红色的大门之后，向内有条路径不长、稍弯的石砖路。进来的风景与跟着商队见到的风俗民情大相径廷，它像座古老静谧城堡－－这当然是夸大，乔鲁诺想，他和父亲可不是骑着马匹来到需要放下吊桥、驭着马儿进入那苍凉肃穆的厄舍府*3－－但或许相同之处便是微小草木的轻轻一动，气氛便会截然不同。这栋同样庄重的洋馆木门轻敞，一个穿着主底为白色服饰的男子接过DIO和乔鲁诺的亚麻布披衣。

"欢迎回来，DIO大人。"那个男子说，并稍稍向他们行礼；DIO微微颔首向屋内走去，而后脚步一顿(乔鲁诺差点没撞上去)，"对了泰伦斯，恩多尔在吗，我想更衣。"

"我想他势必聆听于您的脚音，并且前来。"

DIO稍稍侧头挑了眉表示理解，像是不经意的随意提起，"初流乃，这是泰伦斯·T·达比。由于他还有个兄长，我喊名字好区分，你想喊他小达比也无妨。"

乔鲁诺向小达比的方向点头并称呼一声'达比先生'；后者也回行了一个礼，称呼乔鲁诺为'少爷'。乔鲁诺的表情不算诧异，只是在眨眼的同时把原先放在小达比身上的眼神移向DIO，小达比只说了句不知道算不算恭维的话，他说少爷与DIO大人如此相像。

DIO算是略带满意的轻哼一声，继续向前行走。

到了一个房间门口，DIO让小达比不需要跟着了去做其他事，乔鲁诺则随着父亲的脚步一起进入房间。房间格局算相当大，中央的床铺看上去微妙的舒适，乔鲁诺稍微环视这个房间，回头却撞见父亲揶揄着他傻乎乎探头探脑的目光，尴尬的轻咳一声撇开视线。

不久后便传来一阵规律的脚步声与像什么杖柱轻击地板的声响。乔鲁诺看向门口，那是一名双眼闭起的年轻男子，应该是盲人；同样也发觉人的存在的DIO向他说:"恩多尔，我要更衣。"

"好的。"恩多尔的杖子在地板敲了两下，双眼仍旧是闭起的样子，却准确的面向乔鲁诺，"初次见面，您好。"

"您好。"乔鲁诺也朝他回礼，转头时发现父亲已经开始解衣服，有些发愣，"您..."

"你不请恩多尔帮你更衣吗？这个季节的埃及可是真的热。"

"不了..."

乔鲁诺看着已经一身赤裸的DIO踏出褪下的衣物堆，在他身后的恩多尔不知道什么时候备好了像软袍又像薄纱之类的衣物，往DIO身上套好整理衣襬，成了一件胸膛稍微袒露的无袖长袍，随后在腰际环上一圈繁纹金丝腰带，前襬有一段略长的布条在侧边缀了漂亮的饰品。

他从没见过父亲穿着这样的服饰。乔鲁诺看着DIO拉开梳妆桌的抽屉，取出里面的粗环铜镯往手上扣。

"您确定不更衣吗？"恩多尔将脸转向乔鲁诺问道。

"不必了，谢谢您。"乔鲁诺客气的婉拒了恩多尔，眼神还停留在父亲身上。

他戴上了一个小巧精致的耳环，顺了顺几绺发丝，看上去像个俊美的神明。

在乔鲁诺的目光还停在父亲身上时，恩多尔突然抬脸往房间门口望去，似乎有什么声音越靠越近；DIO将手臂横举在胸前，乔鲁诺看见先前那只游隼闯了进来又振一次翅膀，爪子精准的往DIO的铜镯上扣稳，有些亲昵的用头部轻蹭人的脸颊。

"佩特夏，谁来了吗？"

面对提问，佩特夏高昂的鸣叫一声做为回覆。

神明似乎真的会为了诱惑凡人而来到人间。乔鲁诺想，他从未见过这样的父亲。

"初流乃，你能不能别表现得像掉进兔子洞的爱丽丝？自己爱跟着就不要大惊小怪的。"

DIO在不知道第几次感受到乔鲁诺偷看自己的视线时开口了。乔鲁诺把手放在自己的下半脸，"我未曾想过您会带我来到这里...以及您这样很好看。"

就像他也未曾想过把父亲带回组织那样(暂且不论DIO意愿)，乔鲁诺看着DIO有些得意的扬起脸，"不是我'带'你来，是你硬要'跟着'。我怎么样都好看，而你把大衣脱了里面看起来简直像个愚蠢的卡斯提尔人。"

房间只剩下他们两人，乔鲁诺也没打算反驳父亲的讽刺。方才恩多尔和佩特夏离开了房间，似乎只是某位同样住在这栋古厦的、DIO的亲信回来了，能比小达比更快传讯的佩特夏赶来邀功，DIO逗了几下游隼，便让恩多尔带它去吃点东西。

他将靴子脱下，跟着坐到DIO的床上。DIO的后腰垫着枕头，一腿伸直一腿弯曲继续翻着书，过了会儿终于受不了乔鲁诺的视线，阖上书本，"吃什么飞醋，一股臭酸味。"

"我还能拥有嫉妒的立场吗？"乔鲁诺的样子看上去挺无辜，DIO瞅着这个得了便宜还卖乖的崽子，抽抽眉角道："是你要和我闹得不愉快的，别一副我把你扔掉的样子。"

"我想和您谈谈。"乔鲁诺轻轻抽掉DIO手上的书，完全不否认的看着父亲在这个地方－－小达比先生能被赋予信任的担任类似管家一职，恩多尔先生能替他更衣，佩特夏能毫无顾虑的向他撒娇，而说不定还有其他人是自己没见过、却也与父亲如此亲近的－－即便实质上毫无影响，但他就是微妙的嫉妒。

DIO伸手要把书取回来，手却被乔鲁诺捉住轻轻压在床上。他想，乔鲁诺会吻他；儿子果不其然的靠近父亲，DIO能清楚感受到他们唇瓣之间的微小距离，以及乔鲁诺过于灼热的呼吸－－他几乎就要闭上眼睛。

但是乔鲁诺垂着眼眸开口了，"即便这个提问不合时宜，但这几天我一直在思考。"那彷彿是假想将DIO困于如此接近的距离，对方就会回答的提问方式，"究竟为什么选择我？在同为男性、甚至是亲生骨肉这层关系，您让我对您僭越的迷恋而不制止，难道也是对于这个充斥着制式规矩的世界的反抗吗？"

DIO沉默了一下，没有和乔鲁诺拉开距离，他简直想指责这个过于愚钝的儿子，居然在他卸下外像、表现得柔软至极时又逼他覆上铠甲。

"反抗？我不做那样无用的事，如你所见的，我已然是主宰者。"DIO道："打住吧初流乃，不要做无谓的想像，在荒谬之上的一切举动尽是荒腔走板，难道是我一直以来的行为举止迷惑了你的思想？"

"就是这句，悖理之上的所有都是场闹剧不就等同您承认您与我这是胡闹？"乔鲁诺深吸一口气看向DIO的双眼，"我确实愤怒，而我不懂我的愤怒究竟源于我自身的徒劳，还是源于您的无所谓。我在揣测，不愿意将您想得那样冷漠－－或许您一点也不想要和我做讨论，因为我不过是您漫长生命中的无聊消遣。"

"出去。"DIO这么说道，和乔鲁诺落下的语尾几乎毫秒不差。

乔鲁诺的身体稍稍后退，看着DIO的表情依旧平静，倒不像是严厉的斥责。

"还需要我说第二遍？"

乔鲁诺判读着DIO的语气仍旧没有什么波澜，原来人真的会为了逼迫他人思考而强行刺痛对方。话语脱口而出前，他不知道放低姿态的自嘲、将父亲的行为上升至恶劣能不能奏效。他在赌－－不愿再被牵着鼻子走－－让父亲承认自己在他心中那个确切的一席之地，简直胡来。而值得庆贺的，他成功了，乔鲁诺心底有股按耐不下的雀跃，父亲终于撕下了那层全知全能的完美，不再站于某种至高点、对于自己的话语尽看是无力凡人的叫嚣。

他以自己做为木桩扎进父亲的心脏。对方的疼痛感彷佛是对付出能有所回馈的佐证，说是雀跃还小看了这件事之于乔鲁诺的正面意义，他在狂喜，卑劣得像个凡人。

"我就在外面。"他轻轻拥抱DIO后下了床踏上靴子，替父亲掩上门稍稍将背贴在门板。

他想，这是个不争的事实，乔鲁诺完全明白自己之于父亲存在着某种程度上的不同意涵，尽管无法确切肯定定位，但如果不去刺痛他、即便算不上惹恼，还有谁来鸣响他沉寂的心钟、将他冰冻的心海劈开？

于是他适时的退出房间，继而意识到在新环境人生地不熟－－唯一熟的现在大概被他气坏了。乔鲁诺刮刮脸颊，尴尬的笑了笑。

他沿着阶梯向下走，顺着螺旋的方向发现这栋古厦有个后门。稍稍环视一下发现恩多尔与达比都不在的样子，乔鲁诺伸手推开那扇门，外头夕阳几乎西沉，他将目光下移踏下门口的台阶，是一片莲花池映入眼帘。

乔鲁诺有些讶异。一道长长的类环型木板独步道由门口略侧一些的地方为起点，底下的支架渐层上升，独步道横越池塘中央处的支架渐层下降，再向后绕去为终点...不，似乎是两段上升下降，木板道呈现'S'的形状架在池塘上方。

乔鲁诺踏上步道，睡莲安静的躺在池面，底下似乎有鱼在窜游。大约走了一小段后他微微回头，看向不知道什么时候已经悄然站在他斜后方横缘木杆上的佩特夏。

"你在监视我吗？"

乔鲁诺问，游隼像故意听不懂意思的歪着脑袋，说是监视也不像被发现似的，它明目张胆的望着他，此举不像是DIO的授意。他有些无端联想起自己组织的事，还有些反叛遁声的耳闻；如果真的派人明目张胆的探查，对方会不会就此永远安份？还是默默探寻轨迹让他们茁壮、于他们得意忘形之时一举歼灭？

大肆探查确实直白，但意味着坦诚自己定位的不稳定性，这是乔鲁诺不会选择的手段；这两者不可比拟，而佩特夏却光明磊落的将他这样对待，那双眼彷佛代替父亲直截了当的做出了他最想做的事。

鼓膜里还残存着十三岁第一次扣下板机的枪鸣，就站在那桶别出心裁的特酿酒桶上。他为什么站在这里，或者说为了什么站在这里？

他当初是怎么告诉自己，诸如'有一个梦想'、'自认为正确并且确信的道路'，被信念与勇气点缀得熠熠生辉。但坚持并完成的意义是什么？或许人真的不能毫无目的的活着，那叫浑浑噩噩；倘若设定一个目标，那意指无论经历挫败与困难都必将达成、或一个远大的理想，一个或许凡人耗尽一生也无法完成的理想，却可能迸出光辉灿烂的热烈影响他人——可完成梦想，或朝着梦想实现、那样之于自身最直观的意义难道仅仅是薄弱的、强调'以自身开拓'的成就感？

那么，当一把万世解忧的钥匙能被攒在手中，还有什么是不可获得、不可抛弃？

乔鲁诺想，他似乎还是远远低估父亲对他埋下的震撼，当人类知晓还有蹊径可另辟，妄心总是会在黑暗中滋长，又何况凡人总是充满忧思？

他抬手摸摸佩特夏的羽翼叹了一口气。忽然间佩特夏抬起头振了振翅膀，看见了从后门步出的DIO便飞过去停在人的小臂上。

DIO带着佩特夏走到乔鲁诺身边，轻轻倚着木杆；乔鲁诺看向DIO的耳饰有些微微反光，"我为我方才狂妄的说词感到抱歉。"

DIO随意的看看睡莲道："你是该感到抱歉。"

乔鲁诺小声的向佩特夏说'不好意思，稍微请您站到旁边的木杆上好吗'，后者不情愿的鸣叫一声还是照做了。他环住父亲的腰，将脸埋入父亲的肩窝深吸一口气，只是静静的抱住对方；大概是睡莲看够了，DIO被这么安静的抱着一会儿终于开口，"想说什么就快说。"

乔鲁诺把手改环上DIO的肩，视线落在后者的鼻尖像在思索怎么开口；良久，他这么说道："我想请您正视'您爱我'这件事。"

他的父亲像是听见了什么无稽之谈似的，轻哼一声，"你胆敢？"

"请别这样。"乔鲁诺说："它要比确切来说来得更加广泛。'我'只是个缩影，血缘之间的连系也好、情爱也好，我希望您能够去正视那样的感觉，去热烈的拥抱一切连结上属于您的任何事物。"

"这是滥情，把天上的星辰拽入泥地难道能使你心胸某处感到平衡？"他的父亲挑起眉继续说道："初流乃，神根本不爱世人。它让万物知晓苦难永不歇止，继而将生灵导向不再抵抗、默默承受一切磨难——卑劣的去赎莫须有的罪，只因为相信最终能够解脱——你要我如何打从心底澄澈的去爱那些自甘懦弱、那些愤怒喧嚣不过是困兽之斗？"

"父亲，我想请您再一次回答这个问题。"乔鲁诺轻轻把食指放在DIO的后颈像是安慰的抚摸，他将嗓音柔了下来，"究竟为什么选择我？在同为男性、甚至是亲生骨肉这层关系，您让我对您僭越的迷恋而不制止，难道也是对于这个充斥着制式规矩的世界的反抗吗？"

他的双眼看上去像对任何答案都不抱希望与失望。DIO想，他的儿子怎么总是、总是对于真相有着桀敖不驯的执着？他想推开乔鲁诺，后者死死环住他，不愿意再被迂回的逃避。

明明对马车上的提问都还没给出确切回覆的乔鲁诺居然敢这么逼问自己，他居然敢？

"撒手，我未曾这么想过。"DIO叹了一口气，"或许依照我的行为模式会让你这么不乐观的认..."

DIO因为被突然更用力的揽紧而噤声。

原先想推开儿子的掌心顺势变得更贴近他的心膛，压上那个狂跳不已的心脏；乔鲁诺彷佛想把人揉进怀里似的，忍不住用嘴唇来回磨蹭着父亲一段白皙颈侧的皮肤低喃，"怎么办，我实在太高兴了。"

DIO扯扯嘴角，"傻子都看得出来。"

"您爱我。"乔鲁诺把头靠在DIO的肩膀，而后闭上双眼道："没有讽刺，不是恶意，毫无阴谋。您爱我，这不见得必需有什么理由，它可以是有用或无用的；一如凡人无从用尺规去度量情感的多寡，仅仅明白您之于我便是满心欢喜。我无意揣测神只是否慈爱众生，只因为我根本毋需祂的慈悲；所在乎之事不过是我能倾心于您，您能有所呼应，从心所欲的这一刻我们都是绝对的自由、规矩已然遁形。那与屈从式的自由不可比拟，您能明白吗？"

"我气透了你居然就此满足，尽信我的言语不辨真伪。"DIO的语气听上去是个对乔鲁诺无伤大雅的嘲讽，明显还沉浸在某种欢愉氛围里的后者道："是您这么说过，'人只要能够看见他想看见的，就会满意并且知足了'，在您面前我只是一介凡人。"

"那如果我说'是，我就是拿你做棋子，恶劣的嘲笑横行于这个世界运转的伦理秩序'呢？"

"您绝不会那样说的。"乔鲁诺有些耍小聪明得意的说："这样的言词代表着您认为自己是被困于框架中挣扎的被束缚者。"

"狡诈。"DIO摇摇头，"如果你打从心底如此相信，藉我口中再度复述根本毫无意义。"

"意义是存在的，我以为您已经知晓人类的贪婪，以及感到彷徨不安就会止不住确认；您能给予我安心的理由便说明根本上您就是我不安的起源，循序回溯，最初衷就是..."

DIO用手指挡掉了乔鲁诺剩下的话，但他固执的儿子拉下了他的手，硬是要把话说完。

他说："最初衷就是我爱您。"

可以说是很有意识，DIO感觉到自己在'让步'。这样形容或许不太贴切，但他确实任由自己儿子像个小笨蛋一样脚步轻快的拉他回屋内(后者甚至坏心眼的忽视掉佩特夏不满的抗议叫声)，又把他按回方才那张见证他们意见分歧的大床。

他想到乔鲁诺踏出门口前的那句'我就在外面'，如此看来彷佛他出门的目的是把儿子唤回来似的，这小子长心眼了居然还学会下套。

"按照这个逻辑，你会不安是在质疑你本身对我的爱？"

DIO躺在床上曲起一条腿微微瞇眼；而原先撑在DIO身上的乔鲁诺俯身啄了人一个吻，"我不会回答您这个问题，是因为我自身不会去做这样的思考。"

他听上去还有后话。DIO摆出一副愿闻其详的样子，乔鲁诺揉揉人的耳朵尖，"请原谅我的做法，可是您实在太狡猾了。这段期间下来我一直在想，无论是您向我展示的样貌，或是一连串让我对自身激起怀疑的言语－－或许您没有那样心思，但我忍不住顺着您的行为与话语为中心，彷佛是个无限漩涡－－我必须跳脱，否则它将永远无解，我要从您手上拿回属于我的主导权。"

"听上去可真像在宣战呢，用这种方式？"DIO半带笑意，任由乔鲁诺不安分的手探进他的长袍开衩处抚摸他的大腿，却随即感受到唇瓣被对方微微啮咬，乔鲁诺过了会儿才开口，"您又用这种询问的语句了，您明明知道我总会试着去回答您所有的提问。"

"那你是不是该回答一下？"似乎觉得这样很有趣，DIO故意把尾音稍稍上提，又把话变成了一个问句。乔鲁诺用鼻尖蹭蹭人的鬓角，在脸颊落下一吻后沉吟一声，"不，我不和您宣战。刚刚您出来找我的时候，我满脑子只剩下一个念头。"

他又轻轻用鼻尖撞了一下父亲的鼻尖，像小动物撒娇一样，"我想和您做爱，现在就想。"

他那个善于身体力行的儿子已经开始用手指揉弄他下身的穴口，DIO张嘴回了人一句，"我可还没答应..."见鬼了，他寻思着刚才的话题，究竟是哪句能把人的性欲勾起来了？

听归听可乔鲁诺完全没有退让的意思，"我还怕您这里忘了我，请答应一下吧。"他的中指和无名指过于主动的就要插入父亲的后穴，却发现过于干涩，只得先抬手舔湿手指再试一次。

"这哪是请求的语..."DIO急促的噤了声，身体倒是很背叛本意，紧窄的甬道在手指进来时小小的收紧一下，彷佛在暗示着可以往内更深入一些也无妨。

乔鲁诺的手指进入父亲久未经欢爱的紧致热穴中，先十分体贴的让人适应一会儿，接着开始小幅度的抽插。又停下稍微替人扩张，指腹抵住平滑的穴壁向上轻勾几次，成了令人难耐的挠痒；DIO几乎把半边脸埋进被褥，呼吸一滞，有点自暴自弃意味的将双腿再分开一点。

"您现在可以答应我了吗？"乔鲁诺在几下按压动作后，确实能感觉到父亲的穴内逐渐湿润柔软，一点一点的被拓开来；感受到儿子抽出手指时DIO的腰颤了一下，发出一点轻软的鼻音，连带着腰际饰品一阵响亮清脆。

乔鲁诺安抚似的稍稍咬了咬父亲因侧头而露出的耳垂，而后直起上半身，解开裤头一手扶着阴茎一手按着DIO的膝侧，将人的腿间分得更开。方才被进入爱抚过的私密处泛着湿意，暴露在乔鲁诺的视线之下，他将阴茎抵在DIO的腿根，用龟头磨蹭人的大腿内侧，看着父亲因为他的动作而上下摆动的耻骨，"请答应我好吗？"

DIO不太好受的回了句'是要答应什么'，方才被疼爱过的肉穴有些不满足的发酸、彷佛还想被什么东西插入；乔鲁诺过于炙热的掌心抚摸着他的大腿，不知餍足的穴口吞吐着空虚羞赧难耐，有感觉的阴茎也已经呈现半勃起的状态，他想稍微收腿却不能动作，只能任着乔鲁诺磨蹭完他大腿的阴茎又下移，蹭着他很不争气、表现得想要交合的私密地带。

"做爱。如果您不愿意不想要，我便不会进去，我尊重您的意愿。"乔鲁诺扶着阴茎，调情似的用龟头吻着父亲湿润的入口，向前浅浅的进入又退出，惹得DIO的腰又颤了颤，微微提高胯部要用小穴主动吃入乔鲁诺的性器，没料到却被人按住小腹，"您还没答应我。"

"你爱进来不进来..."DIO的声音被棉被弱去大半，本来咬着下唇准备好被插入顶弄了，没想到儿子的阴茎却离开他泛红柔软的穴口，他困惑的从被褥里抬头，结果看见乔鲁诺的前端又正抵回他的腿根，"你..."

"这样我不能十分肯定您究竟有没有答应。"乔鲁诺这么说，接着继续用性器磨蹭着父亲大腿，大有磨着他的腿直到射精的意味，"您不说得明白一些我怕会错意。"

DIO觉得乔鲁诺肯定在耍他，就为了满足那无聊的小心思。他心一横，伸手将自己的穴口稍稍掰开露出嫩肉颜色，毫不忸怩的像要把里面的空虚也让人看透一样，"做。"

乔鲁诺咽了咽口水看着父亲情色至极的动作，泛着水光的入口简直是极致诱惑。下腹比起刚才又有股微妙的发热，他沉下腰把下体挤入父亲的私穴，看着人在被进入时嘴唇抿了抿，眉间稍蹙后仰起脸吸了一口气，一条腿抬起来勾住他的腰，让完全充血勃起的性器深埋入内。

"初..."DIO尚未完成的呼唤被乔鲁诺俯下身的吻堵回嘴里，乔鲁诺趁虚而入的舌头扫过人的牙关、捕捉住父亲还愣在那儿的舌头，硬要在人温热的口腔里贴合缠绵；而下体交合处也上演着相差无几的事，阴茎在小穴里顶弄着让人舒服的地方，无论上面还是下面的嘴都被照顾得酥麻一颤。

他几乎被人压着使劲顶，不像先前对自己态度还有些谨慎与小心翼翼，这种略嫌过度的热情让DIO措手不及却是很受用；乔鲁诺的接吻没怎么停过，一下子和他舌头勾缠一下子轻舔上颚，过一下吸吮唇瓣又一下咽他唾沫，好几次DIO想暂停一会却被儿子捏着下巴、在嘴唇细咬几口当作不开心的惩罚。

DIO的下体撑胀得酸麻，他一手向下碰了碰私密处交合的地方，用指腹按压乔鲁诺的囊袋，像在游戏一般，另一手则勾住儿子在自己身上过于卖力而开始松散的发辫。乔鲁诺终于停下接吻，看向父亲被吻到红肿而轻喘的嘴唇，安抚的用舌尖舔舐父亲泛肿的下唇，而后将脸埋进人鬓发附近用鼻尖拱拱，抬头向上咬咬人的耳尖低声道："您很性感。"

"唔..." DIO半瞇起眼哼了一声，身体被惹得发烫，却还是随意儿子像小动物一样在自己肩颈窝蹭蹭碰碰，嫌痒了要抬手阻止，结果穴里的敏感地带又被顶得腰际一软、在毫无意识的状况下高潮了。

除了溢出一段呻吟，下面含住自己性器的小嘴收缩得有些剧烈，似乎又绞紧一些。乔鲁诺看着父亲的脸颊以肉眼可见的速度染上一片绯红，证实这样的生理反应不在人的预期里。他直起腰，果不其然这个动作又让身下的父亲咬着嘴唇想避免舒服的声音泄漏。

乔鲁诺握上父亲刚刚射精的性器，用拇指指腹抹起前端一些体液。DIO被这个举动弄得夹紧腿，却适得其反的让儿子还胀大在自己甬道的阴茎又撞了进来，只得憋着呼吸、大腿和小腹有些紧绷。

他看着儿子放开自己的阴茎，又抹起自己羞耻着射在他腹部的精液。乔鲁诺抬起手稍稍动动中指和无名指，"您想尝尝吗？"

"不想。"DIO没好气的瞪了他一眼，情事下不管什么回覆都像勾引。看着父亲恼火得可爱，乔鲁诺微微笑了一下舔舔指腹，把剩下的体液沾在父亲袍子上，"太浓了，我们应该天天做。"

"你有什么毛病...等等，你..."DIO话还没说完便被乔鲁诺扶着膝盖不断抵撞穴内，肉穴紧紧含着勃起硬挺的阴茎被抽插得溢出水声，他只得仰头又是喘气又是呻吟，断断续续的又被人吻得晕乎乎的。最后踩踩柔软的床单，腰忍不住跟着律动起来，"那边...嗯、呃..."

乔鲁诺一手压住父亲曲起的膝头，一手手掌握向人的胸侧，拇指毫不客气的揉弄父亲随着敞开衣物而露出的乳尖，弄得它舒服挺立而起；DIO蹙起眉，略略不满足的伸手拨弄另一边没有被照顾到的乳粒，随后放弃碰触过于敏感的那里，抓紧人的衣袖含糊呼唤几声。

已经高潮过的身体无论怎么被对待，总有一股曾经沧海的空虚，DIO止不住跟着动作摇腰，已经顾不上自己在儿子眼里是什么姿态；乔鲁诺看着父亲的金发凌散的垂在脸边，肌肤染上情潮的淡粉色，喉间的吟喘和肉穴收缩得不能自主，情浪再度攀上最高点时父亲蜷起腰、又溢出一声拔高音调的呼喊，"啊、初流乃...！"

体液狠狠的灌进父亲酥爽得叫人头皮发麻的紧致热穴，乔鲁诺突然嫉妒起自己的名字，或者说所有发音。它们竟然能从父亲温热的口腔滚落而出，它们能绕着父亲柔软的舌头、能挑逗他敏感的上颚，就只因为它们是父亲的'声音'？

乔鲁诺粗喘着气，把发泄过后近乎散乱的发辫别到耳后。怎会如此？他想，他嫉妒得快要发狂。

DIO的手顺势向下捉住乔鲁诺的衣襬，另一手的食指和中指压住下唇，稍稍探出舌头像个可爱的暗示。乔鲁诺压低身体，阴茎离开父亲身体时惹得人轻哼出声，他用舌尖把父亲调皮的舌头抵回口腔，有点胡来的吻了一顿；DIO被一直压着吻得不开心了，伸手把人的脸推开挡住，掌肉却被儿子又舔又被牙门磨蹭，最后还被人握着手腕拿开手，如他所愿的在自己脸颊偷了两个香。

"起开，我要去洗澡。"DIO格开儿子那只暗地里做小动作的手，乔鲁诺从善如流的撑起身，"我和您一起。"

"行。"DIO低下头理了理腰间的饰品，全然不顾胸口一片春光外泄，而后双足往柔软的地垫一踩，儿子的精液从臀缝里渗入衣袍，还有一些止流于会阴与大腿内侧交界，"我要泡澡，你等等就坐旁边的地砖看我泡。"

"好。"乔鲁诺笑了笑跟着站起来环住父亲的腰，后者随口吐槽一句'你怎么那么奇怪'。乔鲁诺捞起父亲尚未打理好的衣衫，用着再正常不过的语气表明自己也想擦擦澡。

"无用的小心思。"DIO说，随手打开木质衣柜(他还和儿子说：你看，黎巴嫩进口的雪松木，挺好摸)，乔鲁诺瞄了一眼父亲摆放整齐的内柜，小屉格被父亲拉开，取出两条宽幅较长的披衣巾塞入自己的怀里，"拿好。"

乔鲁诺只得一手抱住干净的衣物，一手捞着父亲过长的衣尾跟在人后面。他们走出房间步下阶梯，上蜡的扶手微微反射壁火的光，乔鲁诺记得方才去莲花池时火炬尚未燃上，可能是夜深了，不知道谁将它点燃。

他们越过往古厦后门左侧方向的另一个回廊，向外侧延展是双排莲花柱阵，有踏阶能够向下，平时做为乘凉的地方也不失典雅，眺望荷塘的距离拿捏得恰到好处。

或许洋馆的后方再后方就是黑沙漠－－可是谁知道这扇铜红色大门里头是如此人间天堂？

夏夜带上了风的轻柔舒爽，还能听见水塘附近的一片蛙声。乔鲁诺和父亲进了一间半开放的边室，里头几乎是石灰色调，似乎还有隐隐约约的热气从更里面透出。DIO拿起放置在被磨得光滑的石柱上的藤篮，转身递给乔鲁诺，"干净的袍子放这里。"

儿子抱着藤篮又和父亲走了一个转弯处，有些不可思议的看着父亲所谓的'能泡澡的地方'。

这哪是浴缸，这叫温泉。

DIO随手指指旁边的石几让乔鲁诺把藤篮放上去，自己反手解开腰饰的扣链，下着便全部敞开。他把饰品放进石几中一个打磨过的凹槽，褪下的衣物挂在被横架起的竹竿上；接着拿起干净的布巾在一个独立间隔、水温偏低的砖池浸泡，再用小木盆盛温泉水打湿身体(乔鲁诺看着父亲先往自己冲一次水后将腿小幅度张开、微微翘起臀部，反手将残留的体液清出－－说来惭愧，这是他该做的，无奈父亲过于自动自发)，DIO赤裸着身体踏入温泉中坐下，将湿布巾覆在额间，温泉水的高度约在人的正胸口。

他看儿子跟着脱掉衣物，看上去也想进入浴池，哼一声道："不是要坐地砖看我泡澡吗。"

"那好吧。"乔鲁诺十分认份的坐在浴池边缘，只让小腿泡入温泉，手指梳梳父亲染上水气的发丝，顺带用指腹按压人的头皮。

像是被按摩得很舒服，DIO放松的闭上双眼享受了好一会儿，才悠悠的开口："当然，你的理智悉知，命运将决定你承受多少痛苦，在你归回祖国之前，你乐于和我居住、守望于这屋舍里，成为不死一族。*4"

乔鲁诺愣了一下，停下手上动作。

那是史诗奥德赛的其中一段，永葆美丽的仙女卡吕普索接受诸神大会的决定，让信守承诺、与她相守七年的奥德修斯离去前的告别。

"您在责怪我尚未给您答覆，是吗？"

史诗中奥德修斯如此回答、他重返家乡为了心爱的妻子潘妮洛普。乔鲁诺看向父亲因仰头而稍稍延长的颈间曲线，他想，他的父亲该不会是怀疑自己要破除掉对神性的幸福幻想继而导向的人心幻象，才迟迟没有答覆？

DIO没有开口，只是保持仰头的姿势对向儿子的双眼。他的父亲像个占卜家，这听起来像是用史诗代入－－但不太贴切，他不是正在追求着无法实现，也不是后世猜想着奥德修斯知晓人间幸福，才告别神女，甚至返乡之后扑杀潘妮洛普的追求者以夺回往日幸福－－他究竟想暗示什么？乔鲁诺踏入温泉，池面随着动作溅起一点水花，他凑向父亲因为自己唐突举动而转正的头部，鼻尖几乎撞在一起。

"我不是奥德修斯，没有潘妮洛普，您也不是卡吕普索－－"乔鲁诺正想说点什么，却被父亲的头向前往鼻子一撞，聚焦后看见了父亲完成翻白眼的动作。

"我当然不是。"DIO说，他半翻身子，手中浮力负担掉大半重量，他跨坐在乔鲁诺腿上，"我那时候问你'乔鲁诺·乔巴拿，你有必要做这种事吗？'，因为你在我身边是绝对无法给我一个能令你自己也满意的答覆，关于这点你应该比我更清楚。"

他看向儿子沾上水气的睫毛，"或许身为旁观者时的你心思成熟心路灵络，但外显的行为举止过于幼稚，并且笨拙。"

乔鲁诺的视线落在父亲的胸膛，几乎产生一股想要埋入的冲动。全那不勒斯不会有这么一个人说'堂·乔巴拿幼稚且笨拙'，只有在这里、在这个胸膛里，他何尝不想做个孩子、当他永远的男孩？

之所以能够执拗还不是看准了父亲的纵容？他们之间究竟谁更迁就谁？乔鲁诺选择顺从心想，伸手抱住父亲，把脸埋入他满是水痕的胸臆，"是。"他丧气的说："在您身边我无法很好的厘清一旦我给予您答覆，这个答覆是出于不愿盲从的拒绝，抑或是被您诱惑而忍不住点头，我不愿意失去您。"

"你的答覆不会让你得到我，也不会失去我。"DIO说，彷佛是安抚的拍了拍乔鲁诺的肩膀，"如果那是你真实的想法，却为此感到对我的冒犯，岂不显得是我在对你加压着情感上的勒索？抬起头初流乃，你所谓的爱独独不该教会你低头。"

他离开了父亲的胸口，不带成长蜕变的意味。他早就不是孩子，真的要形容就好像是旅人踏入必定存在绿洲的沙漠，压迫但必然有喘息的余裕；又像是在堆砌着金银珠宝的石窟里抱出那盏久无人问的神灯，灯里的精灵洞悉他仍然陷于困惑、自己也不清楚自己想要什么的愿望，但并不打算擅自帮他决定什么是最好的，仅仅是尊重的给足时间。

他尝到了这份令人难以抗拒的温柔，如果这时候父亲再问他愿不愿意永远陪伴在他身边，他定会忍不住回答愿意。

"找时间回趟那不勒斯吧，我没有卑劣到用着'你不抓紧我，我就会消失'的戏法来挟持你。"DIO耸耸肩，"相反的，我一直都在。"

"谢谢您。"乔鲁诺由衷的说，没有漏看父亲微微扬起的唇角，他的父亲接续说："你出来玩得太久了，我可没有教会你不负责任。"

乔鲁诺看着眼前这位让他从伦敦跟到开罗的始作俑者，只好刮刮脸颊诚实道："我那边要处理的事需要时间酝酿一下，等着也是等..."

DIO倒是瞇起眼打断儿子的话，"敢情你跟着我是打发时间？"

"不，怎么会，绝对没有这回事。"

"呵，花言巧语。"DIO看儿子说得肺腑真诚，起身就要离开浴池，还是乔鲁诺赶紧拦腰把人抱住，"事总有轻重缓急，不是吗？"

"就你说吧。"DIO把额头上的毛巾随手扔在乔鲁诺脸上，"慢慢泡，我出去了。"

儿子只得双手环紧父亲的下腰继续阻止人离开，摇摇头把脸上的毛巾摇落于水面，"我很抱歉。"

"你才不抱歉，成天敬语谦词挂在嘴边，那叫习惯，才不是诚心这么想。"

听出父亲小小抱怨的话语里没有责怪的意味，乔鲁诺的眼神稍稍向上看，却被DIO一个侧弯腰伸手捞水泼他的脸弄得猝不及防(他还真没想过父亲会用这么孩子气的方式对付他)，反射性将手收紧却不小心用指甲刮到人的腰侧，弄得后者倒抽一口气。

乔鲁诺赶紧道歉查看伤口，却发现那一小条红色细痕一眨眼就愈合了。他盯着父亲那截白皙仍旧的腰若有所思，随即被DIO推了推脑袋，"看什么看，不知道很痛吗。"

看父亲说这话脸不红气不喘，乔鲁诺十分配合的用指腹揉揉应该是伤口的地方，"这样有没有好受一些？"

"没有。"

DIO毫不留情的说，看着儿子简直多余的用嘴吹吹他的腰(这是能有什么作用)，正想回嘴让人快停止这种愚蠢的行为，却又被人在腰部印了一个吻。

他的父亲看上去十分无语，但乔鲁诺明白自己做对了－－柔软，并且积极，他骄傲的想，没有人比他更擅长哄骗父亲；但同时也相当清楚，如果不是那样难以归类的特殊连结情感，他连哄骗的机会也没有，连父亲给予他时间思考答覆的机会也没有－－更甚，连父亲询问他的机会也没有。

这种降低位阶的行径竟然能让他的心思泛出蜜。乔鲁诺不清楚自己是否最近才意识到这件事情，这样子的事无论怎么用幽默镀化也称不上平等－－尽管以常伦看来，父子这个词汇便充满位阶差异，可总有那论点证实关系必须对等才能长久－－难道要他追随父亲的步伐，用那样长久的生命去证实论点的谬误？或是在某个没有意识到的面向，自己与父亲是平等的？

DIO看着儿子陷入思考，悄悄伸手扳开他扣在自己腰上的手指；"请暂时别离开。"他的儿子说，神色看上去有些凝重，像被突如其来的困惑绊倒，又像暗涌已久的恶浪终于泛滥崖岸。

乔鲁诺想，他追求的不是对等，他要他的父亲永远这样不可一世。他值得被夜黑月色糁上金粉，他低调奢华的国度，他的光辉灿烂－－那不见得是要与谁分享，也不见得必须用什么实际物质去佐证－－只需要他站在那里，他骄傲的站在那里。

即便自己不会是前仆后继吻着金色神明脚趾的信徒，但经过荷花池畔那样过于炙热的告白，他看向父亲的感受一下复杂、可一下又澄澈透明了起来，彷佛万华镜。

"那你和我过来吧。"

他的父亲说，让他别陷入思想的泥沼。

*

第二天早上乔鲁诺起床时，身体还带着微妙的疲倦。他看着父亲面向他的睡颜，手轻握成拳状靠在脸侧，安静得像幅画。

昨天的回忆逐渐清晰，他想起父亲看向他露出百般无聊的眼神，让他成天糟烦那些心思不如帮自己上精油按摩。

他本来想辩驳一下自己没有糟烦，父亲就已经侧卧在铺着柔软吸水布料的石床上，撑着脸颊扬起下巴说："我人就在你面前，你还有哪里不满意？"

乔鲁诺看着父亲的裸身愣了一下(倒不是因为裸身，泡温泉时他早就知道)，他问自己：'当下还有哪里不满意'，诚实的点出心里确实有股说不上来的感受－－人是否永远无法专注当下？下意识想着未来，无意识分析过去；就那么偶尔正视现在身处的情景，居然有些恍惚－－像侥幸。

像侥幸。

"我没有不满意，只是突然想到您刚刚说我的答覆既不会让我得到您、也不会失去您，那也同样代表着现在的我并不处于得到或者失去的状态，那简直像..."

"简直像侥幸。你真的这么认为？"DIO偏了偏头，"无聊，就是你说那什么'正视一切连结上属于我...'算了，我不想记住，就是你相信并且产生的价值观定义你困惑的根源，而我才没有义务帮你厘清思想。你到底要不要过来帮我上精油？"

父亲真的太狡猾了。他想，父亲大抵是知道迷惑着自己的起源与答案，但他让他'现在'别去探究思考或许有其他理由，只得暂时作罢。乔鲁诺看着备在一旁用窑烧陶罐，各打开来嗅一嗅味道，他的父亲倒是抬抬脚尖了指定要其中一个，让自己帮他涂抹精油按摩背部。

乔鲁诺是相当老实的替父亲做推拿(虽然揉到臀部的时候有那么想咬上一口的感觉)，给人披上衣袍后一起回房间，父亲还算满意的轻哼一声，让他明天再做一次推拿。

这意味着父亲其实并不急着赶他回那不勒斯。想到这里，乔鲁诺微微勾起唇角，看着父亲还闭眼熟睡的脸庞，忍不住伸手稍稍抚顺他的头发。

接着房间门突然被两声扣响，DIO还闭着眼，随口向门外回了一句，"有什么事？"

本来还以为父亲熟睡的乔鲁诺把手收了回来，却听见对方发出不太高兴的鼻音，抓着他的手放回去，儿子只好有点无奈的笑了笑，继续用手指梳顺父亲的几绺发丝。

"昨日有个先前照过面的古董商人耳闻您回到开罗的消息，想邀请您到附近餐馆一同用餐。他已亲自登门拜访表达诚意，目前在门口，说是这次不一定要见上您也没关系，只是想听听您的答覆，如果愿意再安排您合适的时间。"

在门外回话的是小达比。DIO沉吟了一声，半睁开眼看向儿子，"你想和我一起出去吗？"

乔鲁诺的手指停下动作，"当然，那是我的荣幸。"

"浮夸。"收到这个回答的DIO听上去心情不错，朝门外回道："答应他。另外，等等让我儿子挑你们一个跟着一起去的。"

门外应道一声'瞭解'，DIO则是打了一个呵欠向乔鲁诺说："你去认识认识我的手下们吧，我再睡会儿。"

乔鲁诺顺从的回了一句'那么您好好休息'，起床打理服装仪容(他稍稍犹豫一下，从镜子后方确定父亲真的在休息，继而去衣柜取出薄袍，换上与父亲相仿风格的衣物并系上腰带)，推开房间门就发现有两个未照过面的脸孔在门口探头探脑。

"早上好。"这两位也是父亲的手下吧？他想，在他面前的是一个身材矮小、额头有点高的男性，以及一位穿着红色帽兜的美丽女性；那名矮小男子'我、我我'了半天没说出话，还是旁边的女性一旁扯开他说："小少爷早，我是玛莱雅，旁边那个叫他呆头鹅就好。"

旁边的男性似乎碎念一句'才不是呆头鹅'又急急忙忙说："泰伦斯说小少爷会选一个和DIO大人出门，我说：我去我去！可是小少爷是谁，玛莱玛就骂我，她说她没见过听泰伦斯说出来也知道是长得很像的脸－－"

玛莱雅直接不耐烦伸手捂住呆头鹅的嘴，又被后者挣扎开继续说："我说这个我知道！长得很像的脸－－那是夫、夫妻脸！"

乔鲁诺看呆头鹅说得抬头挺胸一脸骄傲，一瞬间还在怀疑这是不是什么开罗式恭维；旁边的玛莱雅已经听不下去，翻了一个大白眼，"因为他们是父子。难怪DIO大人不让你出门，你这个呆头鹅！"

这时候小达比从后方走了过来，半是替乔鲁诺着想道："这样吵闹是无法决定人选、也会使少爷困扰的，不如玩个小游戏，赢的人－－"

"闭嘴吧泰伦斯，谁不知道你和你哥哥都爱使花招呢。"

看着不知道又打哪儿冒出来一个穿着吉普赛打扮的女郎打断小达比说话，乔鲁诺对于他父亲开一个可以出去的名额大家便争着要去而啧啧称奇。

"早上好。"乔鲁诺看见恩多尔拄着手杖走来，后者指指他腰间因为转身碰撞而发出声响的硬件挂坠，"这种天气换这样的衣物也觉得比较舒适对吧。"

乔鲁诺有些不好意思的应了一声，毕竟昨天拒绝好意的人是自己，含糊的转移了一下话题，"父亲每次出门都这么多人想跟着吗？"

"是啊。"恩多尔笑了笑回答道："所谓'上位者'，比起隐藏实力使人揣测不清，继而利用人心害怕而去支配弱小－－'将自己的才能展示，亲身见识却仍然令人感到深不可测，于是信服'，您的父亲拥有这样的魅力，请原谅大家都想在他身边见证这样的奇迹吧。"

乔鲁诺眨眨眼，低头想着自己应当回覆些什么，父亲的房门却突然打开，已经整理好装容的DIO在房门口仰起头。

"你们一个个在门口吵什么？安静点。"

tbc.

*1玛丽-路薏丝．冯．法兰茲《童话中的阴影与邪恶》，论点化用

*2约瑟夫．格兰维尔。实际上我第一次读到这段话是在爱伦坡《丽姬娅》的引言，茸茸诈尸的灵感来源

*3爱伦坡《厄舍府之倒塌》

*4荷马《奥德赛》第五卷诗行206-209


End file.
